


Everything Turned Around

by flowerfan



Series: Glee Season 2 Reaction Fics [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: 2x19 reaction fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rumors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2x19 (Rumors) reaction fic.  Kurt hadn't anticipated Blaine learning about the rumors at McKinley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Turned Around

"You seem a decent fellow, I hate to kill you," half of the Warblers chanted. "You seem a decent fellow. I hate to die," the other half responded with gusto. Monday nights were Warbler movie nights, and Blaine had no trouble convincing Kurt to come over to Dalton for this one when he told him they would be watching _The Princess Bride._ It was one of Kurt’s favorite movies, even if it didn't exactly lend itself to cuddling with Blaine on the couch, at least not the way the Warblers watched it. Kurt was pretty sure a good majority of them could recite the entire movie by heart.

"Pizza's here," Wes said, ignoring the chaos around him and standing up. He gave Kurt a meaningful look. "Would you mind helping me bring them in?"

Kurt nodded and joined Wes as he left the common room. He knew what was coming, and he didn't mind. Ever since he had transferred back to McKinley, Wes had gone out of his way to check in on how Kurt was doing. Kurt didn't know if it was out of consideration for Blaine, or if Wes was just the protective type, but it made Kurt feel good that he hadn't been forgotten, even if he hadn't been a Warbler for that long.

Wes broke off his questioning when they got to the front door. Opening it with a tug, he motioned for the pizza guy to come inside. It was raining hard, and Kurt felt bad for the boy, who had his sweatshirt hood pulled up over his head, and was clearly soaked through. As the boy twisted to tug the pizzas out of the bag, his hood slid off, revealing a familiar, if waterlogged, head of blond hair.

"Sam?" Kurt asked, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"It's my job, Kurt," Sam replied, avoiding Kurt's eyes.

"I though you said your parents wanted you to concentrate on school? They wouldn't let you work at my dad's shop, and I bet that pays way better than delivering pizza."

"Well, things change," Sam said shortly. "Look, I've got to go. Enjoy the pizza."

Wes quickly stepped between Sam and the door. "Can you stay a minute and dry off? At least let us get you a cup of coffee?"

Looking miserable, Sam acquiesced. They brought him inside, and once he had a warm mug in his hands, the story came out. Sam's dad had lost his job, then they lost their house, and the whole family was now living in one motel room. "But please, Kurt, don't tell anyone at McKinley, okay?"

"Are you sure, Sam? The Glee club cares about you," Kurt insisted.

"I'm sure. You know the way rumors spread at that place. I have enough to worry about as it is."

\-----

A few days later, Kurt was camped out on his bed with his history homework spread out around him, hours into a project he was beginning to truly hate, when he reached for a highlighter and knocked his phone off the bed. Picking it up, he realized the battery had died. He plugged it in and was distressed to see a series of texts from Blaine.

**5:35 p.m.  
 **Hey, Kurt. Call me when you're done with dinner?****

******6:50 p.m.  
 **Kurt, please call me.**** ** **

**********7:30 p.m.  
 **I'm going down to the cafeteria with Wes for a few minutes, but please call me when you get this.**** ** ** ** **

**************8:45 p.m.  
 **Kurt, we need to talk. Call me, please. I'm going nuts.****************

Kurt's stomach dropped. This couldn't be good. He immediately called Blaine, shoving his textbook out of the way and drawing his knees up against his chest.

"Blaine? I'm so sorry, my phone battery died." Kurt couldn't say the words fast enough when Blaine picked up. 

The fact that Kurt hadn't texted back wasn't the only thing that was worrying Blaine, however. "Kurt? I got some weird texts from Rachel. About how she didn't want to be the one who told me, but she'd be there for me when I found out. Then later she texted again and said that she had an excellent shoulder to cry on, that I should think of the experience as 'songwriting gold.'" Blaine's voice sounded wobbly. "What's Rachel talking about, Kurt?" 

Kurt winced. "It's nothing, Blaine. Really. Remember I told you I was bringing some clothes over for Sam and his little brother and sister? Rachel and Finn saw me at the hotel with him, and now they think there’s some kind of sordid affair going on." 

There was silence on the other end of the line, and Kurt started to think about all the ways he was going to get back at Rachel for this. Why couldn’t she just mind her own business? He shook his head and tried to focus on his boyfriend, who was clearly not happy. "Blaine? Are you okay?" 

"Yeah." A pause. "I just wish I could see you right now." 

Given that it was almost nine o'clock on a school night and Kurt still had to finish his history project there was no way that was going to happen. There was another option, though. "Want to Skype?" 

They had talked about Skyping but hadn't done it much. Kurt didn't like the way he could see himself in the little box, it always made him feel so self-conscious. And even if he didn't look at it, he knew Blaine was seeing this weird, stilted version of him, with the camera probably focused on his left ear or a pimple on his forehead instead of his whole face. He’d rather just listen to Blaine’s lovely voice and let himself imagine everything else. But it was worth giving it another try. 

After a few minutes of shuffling they were set up. It looked like Blaine was sitting at his desk, and had changed out of his uniform into a worn t-shirt Kurt hadn’t seen before. Kurt was still wearing the gray sweater and button down shirt he had on at school that day, and he felt oddly overdressed. 

"Hi," Blaine said shyly. Kurt saw his eyes flicker down and off to the side, then come back up to the camera. "I look like crap." 

It was true that Blaine did not look his dapper best. His eyes were red and puffy and his hair was messy, probably from Blaine running his hand through it like he did when he was stressed. 

"I'm really sorry about Rachel," Kurt responded. 

"Why didn't you just tell her it wasn't true?" 

"I did," Kurt insisted. But then he realized he really didn't; he hadn't even denied Rachel's accusation that he was cheating on Blaine. He hadn't wanted to justify the vicious gossip by even addressing it. "Or, at least, Quinn did. They saw her at Sam's too, and she told them nothing was going on with either of us." 

"Rachel hates Quinn. She wouldn't believe anything Quinn said." 

This was true. Kurt sighed. "You're right, Rachel didn't believe her. No one does. Quinn’s got kind of a bad track record when it comes to cheating." 

"So now the whole Glee club thinks you're doing it with Sam?" 

Kurt was trying not to get angry; he hadn't done anything wrong. It wasn't his fault that he was being a good friend and keeping Sam's secret. 

"I'm not doing anything with Sam,” Kurt insisted. “It's just a stupid rumor, Blaine.” 

"Rumors hurt," Blaine replied, and the anguish in his voice made Kurt feel sick. He of all people knew words were deadly weapons in the right hands. He clearly hadn't anticipated the rumor getting to Blaine, or how it would make him feel. 

"I know. I'm really sorry. I'll talk to Rachel tomorrow, but I can't tell her why I was at the motel with Sam. That's not my secret to tell." Blaine was turned away from his computer, a hand rubbing over his face. "Blaine?" Kurt was struck with a sudden fear. 

"Yeah?" 

" _You_ believe me, right? You know I’m not cheating on you with Sam?" 

"Of course, Kurt," Blaine replied, but he didn't seem convinced, and he still wasn't looking at the computer. Now Kurt was starting to wish he had jumped into his car as soon as he talked to Blaine, history homework be damned. He had to make Blaine believe him. 

"Hang on a sec." Kurt grabbed his phone and pulled up the pictures he has taken that night, and quickly texted them to Blaine. "Look at your phone." 

In addition to clothes for Sam, Kurt had brought some of his old costumes over for Stacie and Stevie to play with. He had taken pictures of the two of them, adorably dressed up as pirates and royalty, laughing with Sam and insisting that he and Sam dress up too. While Kurt had begged off, claiming that as the photographer he had to remain composed, Sam had been all too willing to brandish a sword and eye patch and let loose for a little while. 

Kurt watched as Blaine scrolled through the pictures, relieved when he finally looked up, a tentative smile on his face. "You did a really nice thing for them," Blaine said. 

Kurt nodded. "That was the plan. They’re really good kids. But I'm really sorry for all this. I mean it. I never meant for you to get hurt." 

"I know.” Blaine took a deep breath, and Kurt was momentarily distracted by the way his t-shirt pulled over his chest. “Just, maybe give me a heads up next time something like this happens?” 

"I will, Blaine, I promise.” Being in a relationship was more complicated than it looked, Kurt thought to himself as they said their quiet good nights. But Kurt didn’t do things halfway, and he certainly wasn’t going to have to learn this lesson twice. He might not be used to looking out for anyone besides himself when things got crazy at McKinley. But from now on, he was sure as hell going to try. 

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Fleetwood Mac's "Go Your Own Way."


End file.
